Royalty MMPPP: El despertar de Panthalassa
by Yuuriri-chan
Summary: Panthalassa, el clan más poderoso del mundo marino, fue desterrado a las profundidades por la Reina del Agua. Sin embargo, diez años después de la última devastadora batalla, vuelve a resurgir más fuerte que nunca. Sin embargo, hay muchos secretos y misterios que se desvelan a la luz que nadie conocía. (Arco 1 de la saga Royalty)
1. Prólogo: Recuerdos de una noche estrella

**PRÓLOGO: RECUERDOS Y PROPÓSITOS DE UNA NOCHE ESTRELLADA**

En una noche tranquila, más bien, una noche estrellada, un grupo formado por doce personas disfrutaba de la vista que les ofrecía el mar. A pesar de ser mediados de otoño, hacía un tiempo bastante caluroso como para quedarse en casa, por los que doce jóvenes, con edades comprendidas entre once y diecinueve años, decidieron acampar cerca de la orilla de la playa. Sólo eran nueve chicas y tres chicos, aunque todos ellos tenían sus propios pasatiempos.

Si te fijabas con atención, verías que en el grupo había como tres pares de gemelos, de los cuales, sólo dos pares eran idénticos. Además, todos ellos eran muy diferentes y no hacía falta ser muy observador. Cualquier persona normal no hubiese estado a estas horas en ese lugar, ni siquiera estarían despiertos, pero ellos eran... diferentes. En primer lugar, aunque pareciera increíble ninguno de ellos era humano; y en segundo lugar, ocho de ellos vinieron después de haber salvado el mundo hace una semana. Pero nadie les podría creer y, está más que dado por sentado, que la gente pensaría que estarían ebrios. Irónico, ¿no? Pues, si crees que es así, no es más que el comienzo.

Los tres niños estaban sentados en forma de indio mientras que las niñas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, estaban cantando una balada. El niño, de unos doce años y cabello como el sol, se dedicaba a observarlas, ya que se deleitaba con las voces de sus amigas. No dudó en unirse a ellas, pero cometió el fallo de alterar muchas de las notas que componían la canción.

— ¡Hipo!— le reprochó la pelirroja—. Estás desafinando completamente.

— Querido Hipo— respondió la rubia con una sonrisa amable—, tienes que seguirnos a nosotras, no inventar tu propia melodía.

— Lo siento, señorita Seira, señorita Yuuri— dijo el infante rascándose la nuca—. Va, vámonos a intentarlo otra vez.

— Por enésima vez, ¡no lo arruines! O si no— Seira tenía una sonrisa que asustaba a cualquier presente—, no te daremos helado.

— Hipo, tú quisiste que te enseñásemos a cantar— comenta Yuuri mientras le da un sorbo a su batido de vainilla—, pero también tienes que escucharnos a nosotras para no irte de tono. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Hipo asintió. Obviamente, le gustaba pasar el rato con Yuuri, su mejor amiga y la más joven de todo el grupo. En su opinión, Seira se había convertido en una bocazas a pesar de las influencias que le otorgaron la mayoría de las princesas sirenas y esperaba con ansias de que la rubia le enseñase el lado humilde de las cosas. Lo que no entendía es cómo esas dos se habían hecho tan amigas si eran muy distintas, no como el día y la noche, pero sí en gran parte. Seira Misaki, de doce años, era una persona muy energética y no dudaba en decir lo que pensaba; practicaba mucho deporte, especialmente, fútbol; se había vuelto muy masculina en cuanto a los modales y a la vestimenta y, como si no hubiese inconveniente que añadir a su lista, la pelinaranja era muy competitiva y no sabía rendirse. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser así si hace dos semanas era muy similar a la rubia? Nadie sabía la verdad, ni siquiera sus dos mejores amigos. Yuuri Mizuno, de once años, en cambio, era una niña tímida, fina y muy tierna; amante de la literatura especialmente fantástica y de la música, ya que ella tocaba el violín y un poco el piano; siempre iba a todas partes arreglada como una princesita, puesto que también había tenido influencias por parte de alguna princesa sirena y también, alguna que otra diablesa acuática. Pero sus diferencias las unían completamente, ya que, si cualquier persona las oiría cantar juntas, sus voces enarmonizaban de tal manera que parecían una sola. Sin embargo, quienes las conocían perfectamente, sabían distinguirlas porque la voz de Yuuri era algo más aguda que la de Seira, pero sin llegar a sonar estresante ni mucho menos estridente. Es más, ambas voces sonaban muy dulces, tan agradables como para curar una enfermedad.

Por otro lado, Hipo, sólo Hipo, era un niño un poco alto para tener doce años. A Seira le sacaba casi una media cabeza, pero Yuuri apenas le llegaba a la barbilla. ¿Era él el alto si llegaba a medir apenas un metro sesenta? ¿O ellas eran demasiado bajitas? Depende de cómo lo vieras. El rubio de ojos verdes y piel pálida a veces deseaba transformarse en su "apuesta" forma de pingüino para ver qué es lo que dirían las dos féminas, pero, por otra parte, conociendo sus extrañas aficiones hacia los dulces y los peluches, decidió quedarse en su forma humana. Por si acaso. Mientras las dos le explicaban cosas que él no entendía, decidió observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero todos los demás estaban concentrados en sus quehaceres, muy típicos de la gente de su edad.

Cerca del grupo de los niños, una chica de cabellos azul oscuro estaba leyendo bajo la luz de una linterna. A sus dieciséis años, se había leído casi la mitad de la biblioteca del Hotel Perla y ya estaba comenzando a devorarse la Biblioteca Municipal de su pueblo, bueno, ciudad pequeña. Hipo quería iniciar una conversación con ella, pero sabía que estaba absorta en la novela que estaba leyendo. Por el título, supuso que sería uno de sus libros de romance, como cualquier fanática del género. Cerca de ella estaban dos chicas de unos quince años que estaban jugando a las cartas, concretamente, a leer el tarot. La más alta de las dos, de cabello verde oscuro, observaba con detenimiento los movimientos que efectuaba su compañera, una peliazul bastante bajita de estatura, quien trataba de adivinar su futuro:

— ¡La carta del faro! Dice que tu amor será intenso, pero difícil de conseguir.

— ¿Hay algo que no sepa ya?— preguntó con frustración—. ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

— Te apoyo, Rina, ya que nosotras tendremos que regresar al mar mientras que ese par de tortolitos tiene toda la vida por delante— señaló resignada a una pareja que estaba charlando a la luz de la luna.

— No son los únicos— comentó la peliverde señalando a otra pareja que estaba paseando en la misma playa con un deje de descaro—. Y me pregunto por qué ese idiota decía que estaba solo cuando toda su vida tuvo a la persona perfecta justo delante de sus narices.

— ¿Se han confesado ya?— preguntó la otra peliazul, desplegando la vista de su libro.

— Ella es demasiado tonta y él demasiado ciego como para verlo— Hanon parecía una maraña de nervios—. Además, se nota que eso es de familia. ¿A quiénes se parecerían, si no?

— Deja que el tiempo decida su destino— la peliazul volvió su vista hacia el libro que estaba leyendo—. Tal vez me parezca sólo mí, pero por lo menos, Gaito se ve mucho más feliz con María que con Sara. Y sólo son amigos, o sea...

— ¡Ya lo sabemos, Noel!— contestaron las dos al unísono— ¡No somos tontas!

Por otro lado, una adolescente de dieciséis años y muy parecida físicamente a Noel devoraba su ración de la cena que había dejado para otro lado, sin importar que unas migajas de pan se le cayesen encima de su ropa. A la vez, una rubia de unos diecinueve años caminaba desesperadamente de un lado para otro y, nada ver a la pelimorada devorar con ganas su parte de la cena, se volvió hacia ella, cogió su abanico y la golpeó en la cabeza. Obviamente, la otra joven se levantó de un salto y se encaró hacia ella con actitud bastante furiosa:

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me pegas?!

— ¿Se puede saber por tú comes tan tranquila mientras yo me muero por dentro?— le preguntó con sorna.

— ¿Y se puede saber a ti qué es lo que te pasa? Ah, espera— la mira pensativa—, necesitas un consejo de Sara, ¿verdad? Pero claro— ríe descaradamente—, Sara estará en casa de su novio haciendo cositas, mientras que tú desearías estar de fiesta y ligar con todos los chicos guapos de la zona, ¿me equivoco?

Coco la miró sorprendida, mientras la cara de Karen revelaba cierta superioridad. ¿Cómo es posible que le leyera la mente? ¿O es que pensaba que su amiga no merecía estar feliz? ¡Claro que se alegraba por ella! Y se alegraba de que hubiese hecho las paces con su antiguo novio, además de volver a estar juntos. Pero lo que no entendía es por qué tendría que maldecir su mala suerte y no poder encontrar el amor de su vida, tal como parecía ocurrir con sus mejores amigas, las mellizas Naoto. Pero ellas se contentaban con lo que tenían: Noel se ensimismía en sus libros y se hacía novios literarios, mientras que Karen se contentaba con la comida. Incluso Seira no estaba implícita en el tema amoroso, aunque era demasiado extraño, pues antes lo estaba. ¿No será por...? No importaba, ya que las más afectadas eran Hanon y Rina, pues sabían que algún día tendrían que regresar al mar y dejar sus vidas terrestres atrás. Quienes de verdad estaban beneficiadas eran las otras tres rubias que estaban con ellas y todo el mundo sabía por qué. ¿De verdad la suerte estaba echada? Esa cuestión se preguntaba todo el mundo. Al final, antes de iniciar una pelea, Coso se resignó y dijo:

— Me alegro que esta vez, Sara y Taro vayan en serio. Espero que no vuelva a pasar lo que pasó.

— Bueno, son adultos al fin y al cambio.

Karen la miró con una sonrisa malévola mientras todos los demás giraron la vista y las observaron durante toda la pelea. Al ver que no había pasado nada, siguieron con sus quehaceres, o sea, cotillear sobre los demás. Esa era la mayor preocupación de todos los miembros que vivían en el Hotel Perla.

Cercanos al grupo, una supuesta pareja estaba paseando por la fina arena de la playa, con sólo la luz de la luna. Parecía una escena de los libros de Noel, según Hipo, pero todo el mundo sabía que el Hotel Perla estaba plagado de lectores y, esos dos amigos no eran la excepción. Si tuviésemos que analizar los gustos literarios de cada uno, diríamos que él era un gran amante del misterio, mientras que ella era una fanática de las novelas rosas. Si no sabéis a lo que me estoy refiriendo, supongo que tenéis que prestar atención. Eran un chico de pelo cobrizo y una chica de cabellos muy largos y rubios, de color pajizo, que los llevaba recogidos en una coleta alta con una cinta blanca y ambos tenían los ojos castaños y vestían de una forma casual pero elegante. Él llevaba una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, tejanos y zapatillas negras, mientras que ella llevaba un vestido violeta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, manoletinas y una chaqueta blanca. Se parecían mucho a otro par, eran completamente igualitos al par que vendrá a continuación, pero sus pieles eran más blancas que las de sus respectivos gemelos. O eso es lo que creía todo el mundo. El chico sí que tenía un hermano gemelo, pero la chica tenía un doble, aunque nadie sabía por qué.

Pese a ser buenos amigos, estaban cogidos por el brazo y caminaban en silencio, quizás para hacer ejercicio o quizás, para disfrutar de la brisa marina y sumirse en sus pensamientos. La chica estaba completamente sonrojada mientras se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su compañero. Sabían que eran objeto de observación por parte de ese trío de solteronas y de esas dos que se consideraban dueñas de la mala suerte amorosa, pero lo que no sabían es que ellos también habían sufrido mucho durante el último año. Él era incapaz de encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y ella no podía confesarse hacia la persona de la que se había enamorado. Aunque todo el mundo sabía quién le gustaba, se dedicaba a disfrutar del espectáculo en lugar de ayudarles...

— Ojalá pudiese decirte lo que de verdad siento...

Había salido como si fuese un simple suspiro de su boca. Sin embargo él la oyó, por muy baja que fuese su voz dulce de chica enamorada:

— ¿Decías algo, María?

Ante esa pregunta, María se desesperó y se sonrojó todavía más, por lo que, su propio rubor la dejó muda. Era totalmente absurdo que una diablesa de hielo pudiese ponerse así, pero, teniendo en cuenta que era una completa devota del romance, no podía evitarlo. Y, como era de suponer, la voz seductora de su antiguo maestro siempre había causado un efecto hasta sus entrañas, hasta tal punto de sacarla en sus ensoñaciones para adentrarla en otras mucho más profundas. Al levantar la vista, lo vio con el ceño fruncido y se sobresaltó:

— N-nada— dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Gaito simplemente sonrío. Se conocían desde hacia años, puesto que crecieron juntos desde que eran muy pequeños. Aunque tenían la misma edad, sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, ya que es extraño, pero en su caso, él era mucho más tranquilo y maduro que su amiga, quien era muy tímida en todo aspecto. Simplemente, sabía que hacer cuando María se quedaba muda. Se acercó hacia ella y le dijo al oído:

— Tranquila, si no quieres decírmelo, no pasa nada.

Al alejarse, la antigua doncella de hielo se puso como un tomate. ¿Cómo podría no darse cuenta? ¿Acaso él no sentía lo mismo por ella? Entendía muy bien que el maestro Gaito (para ella lo seguía siendo, pese a que él le había dicho que no lo volviese a llamar así) había sufrido mucho después de aquella ruptura y el posterior abandono de su supuesto amor, pero ella estaba decidida a mostrarle que no necesitaba cruzar siete mares para encontrar a su media naranja, sino que esta estaba mucho más cerca de lo que nadie creía. ¡Estaba decidida a demostrárselo costara lo que costara!

Por otro lado, una pareja formada por un chico de pelo cobrizo y una chica de cabello rubio pajizo cuyo pelo le llegaba a la cintura y estaba recogido en una coleta alta con una cinta roja, disfrutaban del paisaje que se extendía delante de sus ojos color castaño. Estaban acurrucados y los dos llevaban una sudadera, tejanos y zapatillas de deporte. Los dos contaban con quince años y eran una de las parejas más discutidas de su instituto, tal vez, quizá incluso de la que la gente hacía apuestas. Mientras la brisa del viento se mecía sobre sus cabellos, la chica suspiró suavemente. Su novio la reconfortó con su brazo y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro:

— Parece ser un sueño...

— Claro que no es un sueño, Luchia— comenta riendo.

— Pero, es increíble que en estas dos semanas hayan pasado un montón de cosas— comenta con una mirada triste—. Me alegro de que hayamos podido salvar a Seira, Mikel y Mikaru; me alegro que te hayas reencontrado con tu hermano, me alegro de que las diablesas se volviesen nuestras aliadas y amigas, y me alegro de que podamos estar juntos. Pero me entristece saber qué es lo que quiere el destino de nosotros, por qué les está haciendo tanto daño a Hanon y Rina...— tenía los ojos llorosos— Por qué, Kaito, ¿por qué la vida ha de ser así, tan placentera y tan dolorosa?

— Creo...— él también intentaba contener las lágrimas al recordar los momentos tristes—, creo que somos nosotros quienes debemos luchar para construir nuestro propio destino— se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y miró seriamente a su único amor—. Luchia, tú misma nos enseñaste eso, incluso cuando todos pensamos que habíamos perdido la esperanza.

— ¿Os enseñé todo eso?— preguntó aturdida—. ¿De verdad os enseñé todo eso?

— Claro que sí, boba— le dio un suave respingo en la nariz, lo cual hizo a la rubia reírse—. Si no fuese por tu enorme fuerza de voluntad, hoy no estaríamos aquí. Y...— iba a decir algo, pero se limitó a callarse.

Luchia, cual naturaleza era entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás, lo instó a seguir su discurso. Por una vez que se estaba poniendo romántico, no iba a perder la oportunidad de que su propio novio lo volviese a desperdiciar. Nada más ver los suplicantes ojos de su chica, Kaito tomó aire antes de comentar lo que le aturdió durante las casi dos últimas semanas desde que volvieron de su batalla contra aquel ángel, aquel ser encerrado en un fósil durante varios milenios y cuyo sueño era destruir el mundo para traer a los de su raza.

— Y...— volvió a tragar aire, para poder elegir con cuidado las palabras que tenía que decir, aunque no podía esconder su semblante preocupado—, realmente fuiste muy fuerte al poder salir ilesa de esa horrible explosión. Incluso los médicos dijeron que tenías una tenacidad sobrehumana cuando te despertaste inmediatamente dos horas después de aquel accidente.

— Pero fue gracias a ti— comentó con una sonrisa sincera—. Fue gracias a ti el hecho de que siga viva. Fue gracias a ti el motivo por el que seguí luchando.

Era doloroso recordar eso. Era tremendamente horrible tener a tus familiares en vela, al igual que ver cómo un ser querido se debatía en tan poco tiempo entre la vida y la muerte. Y eso, Kaito lo sabía muy bien. Ya había perdido a muchos seres amados durante sus quince años de vida e incluso dio a su recién descubierto hermano gemelo por muerto tras aquella enfrenta. Y hace poco, la vida de su único amor pendía sobre un hilo.

Y, por fortuna de Poseidón, ambos estaban vivos y a su lado. Tanto su hermano como su novia estaban vivos... y eso era una bendición. Eso sí, no había duda de que Luchia había cambiado desde aquel incidente y eso bastaba con verla.

Nadie supo con exactitud qué es lo que pasó durante ese día, pero todos los presentes lo recordaron como si fuera ayer. ¿De verdad se ha conseguido instaurar por fin la paz en el mundo marino? Todos estaban equivocados y, según el juicio de Noel, el destino les ha puesto las piezas dispares de un misterio sin resolver.


	2. Arco 1: Memorias entrelazadas en el mar

_"Se supone que tu hermano gemelo es tu otra mitad, tu doble. Desgraciadamente, con la victoria de la Reina del Agua sobre la tribu de Panthalassa, el clan más desarrollado de todo el mundo marino, se dio la orden de separar a todos los gemelos y mellizos nacidos y por nacer, con el objetivo de que estos viviesen vidas separadas._

 _Desgraciadamente, todos podrían sentir a su otra mitad y ya sabemos qué es lo que pasó con los dos príncipes del reino de Panthalassa del Océano Pacífico. Sin embargo, hay quienes desconocen su pasado, ya que los cinco reinos de Panthalassa fueron cayendo uno a uno, causando severos traumas a los supervivientes, especialmente niños y jóvenes. El primero de ellos en caer fue el reino del Pacífico y en el mismo año, cayó el reino del Atlántico. Posteriormente, cayeron los reinos Antárdita y el Índico. Finalmente, cayó el reino del Ártico, del cual, se dice que fue una de las peores devastaciones._

 _Aunque es curioso, pero los supervivientes de los reinos de Panthalassa se consideran unos maestros del disfraz y muchos, para salvar sus vidas, han tenido que cambiar drásticamente su forma con el fin de que nadie les reconociese y los llevase a juicio. Por eso, muchos incluso llegaron a olvidar esos malos recuerdos que les perseguían en los sueños, con sólo recurrir a un cambio de identidad. Sólo unos pocos conservaron la memoria, pero enloquecieron y sabemos perfectamente uno de los casos._

 _A día de hoy, año 2023, se dice que los diez príncipes de Panthalassa, cinco varones y cinco mujeres, aún siguen estando desaparecidos. Pero para saber la verdadera historia y qué ocurrió realmente con los diez príncipes de Panthalassa, las siete princesas y guardianes de Ictus y los tres príncipes de Atlantis, además de todos los guardianes, sacerdotisas, oráculo y aliados,retrocedamos a finales de 2004, donde todo comenzó, precisamente, tras la batalla contra uno de los Antiguos._

 **En este arco aparecerán muchos personajes secundarios que podrán ser tanto amigos como aliados. Esta historia está en Wattpad, pero no me importa subirla aquí si consigo tener por lo menos, tres reviews por capítulo.**


End file.
